Those Hot Summer Days
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: All work and no play makes Makoto a dull girl. PWP Fem!MakotoxHaru.


AN: First of all I love MakoHaru, and I also love the idea of a fem!Makoto. So this my contribution towards the HaruxFem!Makoto

Summary: All work and no play makes Makoto a dull girl. Fem!MakotoxHaru.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Haru!"

Haruka was kissing his girlfriend's sun-kissed legs, making his way up stopping to suck her inner thigh. Makoto arched her back and tried to squirm out of his grasp only to have her hips brought down by Haruka's hands.

Makoto covered her face embarrassed at the attention her boyfriend was giving her lower half. With each lick, suck, and nip Makoto cried out Haruka's name, vision becoming more and more hazy getting closer to her climax.

Makoto wondered how they even got here.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It was hot summer day with the temperature reaching 115oF in Iwatobi. And even though it's ideal for the beach, there was two high school seniors who still needed to finish their summer break assignments.

Makoto and Haruka agreed to finish their homework at Haru's place so there wouldn't be distractions. Due to the unexpected heat wave none of Makoto's summer clothes were able to keep her cool. Desperate she grabbed an outfit hidden all the way in the back of her closet that she thought she would never wear. Quickly putting it on, she tied her hair up into a bun, grabbed her backpack, and headed to Haruka's house.

Now Haruka knew that Makoto preferred to be in the clothes her mother used to wear, with a few height alterations of course, so when he opened the door for her he was not expecting to find Makoto wearing a sheer loose mint green tank top companied with low cut jean shorts. Her top was made from some sort of light cotton material that was airy and easily flowed, which gave a full view of her not so hidden bra. Her shorts; were they even considered shorts anymore? He thought as they barely passed her butt cheeks giving Haruka not a lot of imagination to go on.

"Haru?" Makoto called out to him waving her hand in front of his face making sure he was still conscious. Ignoring her concern he led her inside to the living room where they sat at a paper covered table. Makoto grabbed a sheet closer to her, quickly glancing over the information

"Eh! Haru you understood this one?" looking up from the paper, her eyes filled with admiration.

"Un…" was all he was able to mutter.

"Can you show me how you did it?" quickly scooting over to Haruka's side unaware of her chest pressing down on his back. Haruka felt himself harden, he looked down to find his erection was clearly visible. He did his best to cover it with one arm and just hoped Makoto didn't notice it.

Two hours later after crucial scribbling and erasing, with little to no small talk, Makoto finally threw herself to the floor.

"I can't do this anymore!" she cried covering her face from exhaustion. "Hey, Haru-chan why don't we-"

Haruka immediately pinned down her hips with his knees, holding down her arms with his hands, and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. At first Makoto tried to break out of his hold. She realized it was futile but she figured that they both deserved a break so she relaxed in his hold. Deepening the kiss Makoto pulled Haruka lower only for Haruka to break the kiss.

Confused, Makoto was about to ask him what was wrong when he brought her leg up and placed it on his shoulder where he began licking from her ankle all the way down to her thigh. Using one hand to hold her down, Haruka used his free hand to go underneath her top curving the outline of her breasts. At each breast he massaged it until Makoto screamed out his name then he did the same with the other boob.

"H-H-Haru…" she panted, "What are you doing?"

"Wasn't this your intention? To seduce me with this?" he responded gripping her shorts. His hands firmly held onto her hips as he lustfully looked at her, "Besides this is more fun than homework" he said as he tugged on her shorts, pressing the material against her center, feeling the moisture. Makoto gasped at the sudden feeling as he began to slowly make his way, licking all the way down. Before she knew, Haruka had her out of her shorts and only in her plain white low cut cotton panties.

"Well… it wasn't intentiona- HARU!" Haruka started sucking on her inner thigh and at the same time his hand left her bosoms and began touching her heated wet core using her panties and pressing a finger against her hot core stimulating her even further.

"Makoto you are very wet" his eyes burned with desire looking straight into her eyes.

"Don't say such things with a straight face!" she cried covering her face. Haruka took her hands and moved them away from her face. "Why not? It means that you like me and what we are doing." He comforted, rubbing her cheek to cheer her up then proceed to kiss her. "Or am I wrong?"

"No you're not," she said smoothing out the back of his hair. Haruka showed a genuine smile, then in a spilt second, removed Makoto's shirt and bra at the same time revealing her large rounded bosoms. Ignoring Makoto's complaints, Haruka took one and put as much as he could in his mouth. He lavished and tended to one plump breast while twisting and pinching her other rose colored nub.

Makoto squirmed, biting her bottom lip, trying her best to muffle any sounds that came out of her mouth. She didn't want to disturb the neighbors with her loud unladylike moaning, even though hardly anyone uses this path. The way Haruka was giving her D-cup size breasts much attention made Makoto curl her toes feeling both the pleasure and embarrassment he was giving her. With the way Haruka was positioned, she could feel his erected manhood on top of her entrance.

"Haru stop!" she cried finally pushing him off. She sat up slowly trying to regain her breath. The way Haruka was treating her, with not only his magically skilled tongue, but also his smooth rough hands tracing the outline of her curves to her ass cheeks, squeezing and jiggling them. It was all too much for Makoto who was flushed from trying to contain her orgasm.

Pouting like a child who was denied from opening his present, Haruka sat up and crossed his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently, waiting for Makoto's excuse as to why she stopped him.

She panted, slowly regaining her breath. Her fringe was sticking on her forehead from sweating, due to the temperature and Haruka's rough but pleasurable movements.

Makoto slowly glanced up only to quickly look away when her eyes were on Haruka's icy cold stare. His hair was also sticking. Strangely enough, the same exact icy stare is what is keeping her lower region heated.

"I-I-It's not th-that I don't like it" she stammered, "It's just that…" she stopped to avoid eye contact with him. "It's just, that…?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "It's just that my breast are ugly because they're too big!" she cried attempting to cover her breasts as much as she possibly could.

Haruka smirked grabbing hold of her wrist pulling her arms away from her chest. "What's so ugly about them?" giving her a passionate kiss. She moaned pulling him closer, tangling her fingers in his jet black hair, to deepen the kiss. Haruka wrapped his legs in between Makoto's creating friction from his manhood and her soaking entrance, still continued to be somewhat protected from her last piece of clothing: her panties. Not used to holding her breath for a long period of time, Makoto broke the kiss with a trail of saliva linking them together from their parted lips.

"They are not ugly" giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "they are beautiful" he whispered, kissing in the middle where both of her bosoms met.

Makoto looked at Haruka who was still fully dressed. It wasn't fair she was practically naked and he, the one who strips down at the sight of water, hasn't taken off one piece of his clothes. She immediately went for his shirt, quickly pulling it off before her senses came back, revealing his beautiful lean body.

Makoto could never get over how fit he was, she trailed her hand feeling his abs reaching the hem of his shorts. Realizing her actions, she exhaled slowly not wanting to mess things up. Going straight for his shorts, hands shaking, Makoto attempted to unbutton them only to keep missing the hole. Haruka took notice of her cute little antics and stopped her before she was able to undo the button.

He lightly chuckled "don't worry we'll get there soon" he promised her, slowly laying her back down. "But first I want you to relax." In a quick motion he raised both Makoto's legs and had them rest on his shoulders. Haruka was leaving kisses all long her legs while one of his hands was massaging her womanhood using her soaked panties. He rubbed until Makoto arched her back screaming his name.

Satisfied, Haruka continued to rub the same spot with occasional pinches, while kissing her, to have her pleasurable yells muffled into his mouth. Makoto's loud moans and screaming went straight to Haruka's erection. Flushed face, quick panting, and her straining not to be so loud are the things that Haruka was zeroing in on. Breaking off the kiss, he went back to her entrance to suck her clit through her panties. He took hold of her hips, removing her soaked panties, and went forward, leaning his face closer to receive a full face of her delicious insides.

Makoto was losing strength. Haruka's touches were divine. They kept driving her into pure bliss. She felt she was reaching her climax very soon and put her fingers in his hair again waiting for Haruka to finish. "H-H-Haru… I-I-I'm s-starting to…" but before Makoto was able to release, Haruka pulled away wiping away any fluids from his face with his tongue.

"Haru…" she whined. Her bun became loose leaving a lot of strands out of place, not that it mattered to Haruka because all it did was make her more beautiful. "Don't worry" he reassured, "you'll get your chance soon enough. But first I want you to do something for me" As he undid his shorts button and zipper. He cleared off the table and sat on top of it. He told Makoto to get on her knees and assured her it was all right to remove his shorts and boxers.

Slowly she grabbed hold of the fabric, swallowed the nervous knot, which was stuck in her throat and yanked down his drawers and came to contact with Haruka's full erected penis. Makoto gasped at the size, recalling how small it used to be when they would take bathes when they were little. Curious, she lightly touched it resulting in a groan from Haruka.

"I'm sorry!" cried Makoto pulling her hand away not wanting to cause him pain. Haruka took a deep breath to control his rapid heart beating. He wasn't expecting such a motion to come from Makoto, who wasn't helping his case by continuing to stare at his penis. "It's alright Makoto," reassuring her "I just wasn't expecting you to do that." He said smirking and making fun of her lecherous action.

Turning beet red, Makoto quickly tried to hide her face when she was stopped yet again by Haruka. He gave a small smile and a quick kiss on her forehead. He could tell from her eyes that she understood he was joking and it was okay for her to continue her previous actions.

Again, she lightly touched his penis getting a feel for it. Moving her hand up and down his shaft, Haruka clenched the edge of the table every time her fingers would pinch the skin, trying to fight the climax, which he felt coming. He noticed how she was in deep thought staring at his dick, thinking about how it might taste like in her mouth. "Makoto, you could do it you know."

"Eh… are you sure Haru?" looking up at his ocean blue eyes being filled with lust. He slightly nodded giving her full permission. She took his member and put only the tip into her mouth. Gasping at the sudden warmness surrounding the tip of his member, Haruka removed her hair tie, letting the rest of her hair loose, allowing him to curl his fingers in her hair. He felt her tongue going up reaching the base, moaning as she sucked, drinking in the precum spilling out of his manhood.

Right before he felt he was about to release, Haruka gently pushed Makoto, having her free his dick with a loud _slurp_. Her chin covered in saliva, bosoms slowly moving up and down from her regaining her breath, eyes large, longing for more. Haruka was planning on doing just that.

With a swift movement, Haruka turned Makoto around so her ass was facing him. He kicked off his shorts and boxers so it wouldn't be in the way. Makoto heard a ripping sound and turned to see Haruka putting a condom on. She quickly turned away, heart beating, preparing herself for pure ecstasy. Haruka gently placed a kiss on her lower back and spread her legs apart. He warned her of the pain she will feel and inserted his dick in her rear.

Makoto screamed, her hands tried to grip onto the wooden floor with sweaty palms. The feeling coming from behind vibrated through out her body as she gasped and moaned as her arms tried to support her. Holding her up until her arms would convulse, giving out entirely, her arms furiously shook, jerking until she collapsed on the floor.

Haruka leaned forward giving her right shoulder a kiss trying to ease her pain. Once she calmed down a bit, Haruka grabbed her hips arching them so her ass was still in the air continuing to hit her from behind, having her ball her fists moaning out his name.

"H-H-Haru… I'm going to…" he quickens his pace repeatedly hitting her in her sweet spot.

"HARU!" she cried releasing her sticky honey over his lap and onto the floor. Makoto was drained. She felt her juices leaking, trailing down her legs, her legs finally gave out. Lying on her stomach on the floor avoiding the sweat and cum she created.

Haruka turned her over so he was able to lie down to lick her clean. "Haru… that feels…" she whispered, interlocking his legs with her own.

Getting up, Haruka fondled her breasts again, hoping to arouse her again. The erotic noises coming from her sweet swollen lips easily answered his wish. He pushed back her hair, getting a good look of her beautiful face and positioed himself at her entrance. She looked up at Haruka. Her eyes wide, wanting more but he was afraid of hurting her.

Makoto saw the hesitancy in him and kissed him. "Don't worry, if it's Haru then I don't mind."

He picked her up and had her wrap her arms around his neck so she could be comfortable. "Remember to tell me to stop if it's too much." She nodded, hugging him and giving him the okay. She slightly sobbed in pain, holding Haruka tighter as he slowly inserted himself in her. He gave her a peck on the lips and started to massage her large mounds again to redirect the pain. Sniffling, she nodded her head again signaling it was all right for him to continue. He slowly removed his dick from her carven and slowly put it in again, trying to get Makoto used to the feeling.

In the second penetration, Makoto's insides clenched around Haruka's cock making it difficult for him to pull out. "Makoto, you need to relax," he whispered in her ear, continuing to caress her breasts. She took a deep breath, calming herself down, slowly loosening up allowing for Haruka to move easier, each thrust slightly faster and longer than the last .

Haruka slowly build up his speed; kissing her when she winced, squeezing her breasts when she cried out, and let her scream his name when she was in pure bliss.

"H-H-Ha-ru… fast…er. Haru please go faster!" crying out, pulling herself closer for Haruka to hit her core. Haruka continued to slam against her wall, which bit by bit started to break down. He noticed Makoto was starting to lose steam and would probably release within the next two thrusts, and he himself was no exception.

They looked into each other's eyes, connecting with each other's hearts, knowing they were both ready. Haruka moved his hands to her hips, and with one last final blow, Makoto's wall collapsed, reaching her peak.

"HARU!" she cried, her orgasm rushing like a wave spraying Haruka's member and both of their stomachs.

"Makoto!" coming in after her spraying her insides, mixing both juices, making a sweet mixture of milk and honey.

Strength depleted, Makoto fell on Haruka's chest, causing him to fall as well. He saw how peaceful she looked, her hair covering her chest, which was moving up and down from her deep breaths, curled from the tips due to her sweat, and to Haruka she couldn't look more beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed them to lie there for a while.

"Does that feel better?"

"Mmm, yeah it does" Makoto mumbled into her arm, as she started to fall asleep.

Two hours later, Haruka decided to give Makoto a back massage, releasing any remaining tension he couldn't get to. She was first against it, arguing they needed to finish their assignments, but once his fingers rubbed one of the knots on her back she felt like she was in heaven. He gave her small kisses on her most tense spots having her moan as Haruka rubbed the pain away.

"Haru… we have to finish… the…" her train of thought slowly vanishing with Haruka's soft smooth touches.

"Mhmm? Did you say something?" he asked sarcastically, knowing all to well what she wanted to say.

"No" she yawned, "it's nothing," she explained with a smile on her lips. "Oh and Haru?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Mmm…"

"Thank you for… thank you for the… you know…" she trailed off; blushing when she thought about all of the stuff they did in the past two hours.

"Thanks for the wonderful sex?" he said bluntly.

"HARU!" she cried hiding her face from embarrassment.

Haruka just chuckled and kissed her on the neck moving up to her lips. She pushed back his bangs, cupping his cheeks, "I love you, Haru."

A small smile tugged on Haruka's lips, "I love you too, Makoto."

And they laid there for the rest of the night, homework forgotten, and tomorrow's responsibilities uncertainty. They continued to show each other the different ways they showed their love.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Done! I actually did not think I would ever write something like this, but things change. I was really happy with the ending for Free! Eternal Summer and couldn't help but write this. I love MakoHaru and I really enjoy the idea of a Fem!Makoto and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: the characters Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase belong to KyoAni.

I don't own the rights, this was just my idea!


End file.
